


Good

by slainCosmos



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Smokey Pixels, so cliche it hurts, whatever we're calling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainCosmos/pseuds/slainCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene Sims has never kissed anyone. Lucky for him, Delsin's more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fanfic since like 8th grade. This pairing needed a first-kiss fic, and I decided to write it. This is so cliche and unbeta'd and I don't even care. I hope you enjoy it.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"U-um, I'm not?" Eugene stammered.

"You've seriously never been kissed? Never? Never ever?" Delsin looked as though he'd been slapped.

"I-wha-no! No, Delsin, look, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Dude, I beg to differ! You're 20! Have you ever even been on a _date_ before?"

The blond thought for a moment. "Y-yeah, I have. In middle school. We went to a movie." _Mom made me ask her, though._

"Pshhh, that doesn't count. I mean a real date! Between adults! With making out and stuff!" Delsin gestured wildly, sending popcorn everywhere.

Hours ago, Eugene had invited his fellow Conduit to a movie night in his dominion. He thought Delsin deserved a break after taking down Curdun Cay and helping the Conduits adjust back to society for a few months. Of course, it immediately turned into a discussion about girls after Star Trek ended. It was a good sign that the Akomish was feeling better, but that doesn't mean it wasn't embarrassing.

"Life isn't _just_ about dating." Eugene responded when Delsin had calmed his arms down, "Y'know, I'm happiest in here, safe with my games. I don't want to meet people I don't know very well, let alone date them." He shrugged while looking around.

The Akomish's facial expression faltered into guilt.

"Yeah, yeah…right, I get that. Still, don't want to see my best man single forever." Delsin chuckled.

 _He can be pushy, but he has his good intentions,_ Eugene mused. _After all, he did help me get out of my shell. Maybe I should give him more credit._ "Thank you. It's just...I don't know how to kiss or anything..." He looked down, "It's probably too late for me to do anything-"

"Hey!" Eugene nearly jumped. Delsin's eyes lit up and he scooted closer, "You know that I'm always willing to help you, bro. I can show you how to kiss!" He chuckled and nodded to himself. "I'm _definitely_ experienced and _definitely_ awesome at pleasing the ladies, if I say so myself."

"Uhh, no. I-I'm good. Really. Thanks for offering." Eugene looked down to try to escape Delsin's insistent staring. _He thinks that if he stares hard enough, he can convince me_. The blond sighed inwardly.

"My dear, dear Eugene. Okay. Look." He put his hands on the other Conduit's shoulders moved even closer. Eugene definitely jumped that time. It wasn't the first time Delsin had touched or hugged him, but all the talk about dating and kissing had made him nervous. "It's just you and me here. We can try it out once, amigo to amigo. If you still don't like my idea, we can pretend it never happened. And if you do, I haven't forgotten my promise of helping you pick up chiiiicks." He sang, moving his eyebrows in emphasis.

Eugene bit his lip in thought. _I guess it wouldn't hurt. I probably trust Delsin more than anyone else, with the exception of Fetch. And since we're alone, it's not like anyone will know._

"Alright, I'm okay with it." He nodded, looking up at Delsin. The other man reached up to remove Eugene's glasses. He had expected Delsin to go ahead with the kiss as soon as he said so, but he just stared at Eugene's face. Eugene felt very, very naked for some reason, and he knew it had nothing to do with being practically blind. He could only see Delsin clearly, so it seemed like he was the only person in the world. He felt a blush creep into his face as he realized the other Conduit was staring intently at his lips. And he found himself staring at Delsin's. _I never realized they were such a nice shape-wait what am I thinking?!_

"Uh, Del-" He had barely opened his mouth when the Akomish silently met his lips and closed his eyes. _Whoa. They're really soft_. Even though Eugene was sitting on the floor, he felt as if his body had turned to Jell-O. He blinked several times, unsure of what to do next.

As if Delsin had read his mind, the other Conduit tilted his head more and _startedmovinghislipsohmygod_. Eugene was sure he would have collapsed if it weren't for Delsin's warm, steady hands around his shoulders.

 _Wait, shouldn't I do something with my hands too?_   He reached for Delsin's waist ( _oh gosh, am I doing this right?_ ) and squeezed a little. The other Conduit smirked into the kiss and wrapped one hand behind Eugene's head. When he did that, Eugene finally realized that he had been kissing back. _And when did I close my eyes?_ His questions and mental commentary melted away when Delsin licked his lips ( _holy shit_ ), and Eugene didn't care enough to try to remember them. He copied Delsin's movements and held him as close as possible.  _Please don't ever stop._

After what felt like hours of pure heaven, Delsin pulled away. The two men were trying to catch their breath, though they kept holding on to each other. Eugene vaguely realized it was incredibly hot in his makeshift home, and wished he had taken his hoodie off.  He turned his eyes to Delsin, who was staring at anything but Eugene. _Oh no. I messed up, didn't I? He's probably going to pull away and tell me to forget it and that he's not gay and-_

"That. Uh." Delsin began and Eugene suddenly felt like curling into a ball.

"I'm sorry." The blond mumbled with the least amount of mouth movement possible and moved to pull away.

"Wait! Eugene, w-why are you sorry?" Delsin finally met his eye. _He's not mad? He looks more worried than mad._

"You were just doing this to help me. I understand that. Sorry for pushing it." Eugene rubbed his lip with his teeth. _They're pretty sore,_ he thought with another blush.

"Huh?" Delsin gaped, "You're not the one who pushed it, I was. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." He let go of Eugene's shoulders, reminding Eugene to let go of him as well.

The video Conduit looked equally confused. "You didn't take advantage of me. I was the one who had wanted to do it." He looked off to the side. "It was, um, good."

"What’d I tell you?" Delsin immediately grinned, but it looked forced. "You were, uh, great, even though it was your first kiss. You'll be a ladykiller in no time!" He gave the other a thumbs-up.

Eugene chuckled. "Thanks...? B-but I don't want to be a ladykiller..."

Delsin looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't figure out the words. “Then what do you want to do?”

“I…” Eugene trailed off. He never really cared about dating or romance, but that kiss made him rethink the notion. His eyes darted to look at Delsin’s, and he blurted out, “I want to kiss you again.”

Delsin froze. “Oh.”

The blond turned red. “Yeah.” _Shut up! Shut up!_ He felt a great need to jump off a cliff.

“Good.”

“Huh?”

Delsin looked down and scratched his neck. “Me too.” He smiled, looking hopefully at him.

Eugene smiled back despite the earthquakes in his stomach. Surprising even himself, he moved his hands back to where they had been on Delsin’s waist. “Good.” He said before leaning in.


End file.
